


Shining Star

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Implied Public Sex, getting caught, kyalin - Freeform, kyalin proposal, valentine's day treat for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: It's date night and Lin is acting weird. Nothing explicit but rating M just to be safe (proposal fic)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> It's a couple days early but I wanted to write something fun for these two as a Valentine's Day treat =) 
> 
> POV bounces a bit between Lin and Kya

Lin carefully latched the clasp to close the dark green jacket she wore over her green tunic and pants. She ran her hands down her side, smoothing the fabric as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hand brushed against her right pocket and she felt her heartrate quicken.

“Pull yourself together Beifong.”

She muttered quietly to herself, stepping back into the bedroom to check on Kya’s progress. The waterbender was wearing a steely blue dress that clung against her hips and flowed down to her ankles. The neckline was wide, a deep v starting at the edge of her shoulders and sloping down her chest, meeting at the perfect point between her breasts. Lin found herself staring and Kya crinkled her nose, scrunching her eyebrows together.

“I can change if it’s too much? You just said to wear something nice and I wasn’t sure how-“

Lin cut her off by crossing over to her and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around her but before they could go any farther Kya let out a laugh and pulled away.

“Whoa there. We’ve got plans, remember? Not that you’ve told me what exactly they are yet?”

She blinked her eyes innocently at Lin but the earthbender only smirked, putting her hands in her pockets as she turned to leave the room.

“Let’s leave in 5 minutes.”

* * *

Lin was acting weird.

She seemed on edge the entire time she led the way to whatever mystery night out she had planned for them. They walked several blocks before Lin stopped and took a black blindfold out of her pocket. Kya eyed it suspiciously.

“I thought we were saving the sex stuff for later?”

Lin looked at her incredulously, shaking her head in exasperation.

“It’s just a blindfold, Kya. Not everything is a sex thing. Just let me put it on you.”

Kya shrugged as Lin carefully tied and positioned the blindfold over Kya’s eyes, tying it at the back of her head.

“I don’t know, Lin. This is pretty sexy to me.”

Lin let out a sharp yelp as Kya reached around her and squeezed her ass playfully. Lin removed her hands and took them in her own, carefully leading them both around a corner. Kya hummed quietly to herself as she over exaggerated her steps while Lin dragged her along. After a couple minutes they stopped and Lin carefully took the blindfold off.

“Okay, we’re here.”

Kya opened her eyes, curious to finally see what Lin was being so secretive about. They were somewhere downtown. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be looking at first until she caught sight of the restaurant they were standing in front of. She looked to Lin.

“Is this…?”

“Where we had our first date? It is.”

Lin smiled as she bit her lip and looked down at the sidewalk, one hand in her pocket and the other combing through her hair. Kya smiled broadly, swooping in to kiss Lin on the cheek. The earthbender wasn’t one for grand gestures and to someone else this may seem an odd idea for a nice night out but Kya knew Lin better than anyone and it was just perfect.

The restaurant wasn’t fancy, it wasn’t even particularly good but Lin had finally agreed to go out with Kya a few years back. The only stipulation was that she got to pick the place. Kya was mildly offended at first when she showed up to the sketchy, run down noodle shop but she didn’t say anything because she was just happy Lin had finally said yes. They sat at the table in the farthest corner from the door and Lin was a nervous wreck the whole time.

As they worked their way through some awkward small talk Kya found out that it was the place that Toph and Lin used to go to when they didn’t want to deal with either of their reputations for an afternoon out. Lin had grown out of the idea of caring what other people thought about her personal life and they now went to any restaurant they wanted to but this place still had a special meaning to their relationship.

“Are we going to go inside or…?”

“Oh! Right.”

Lin blinked rapidly as if remembering where she was. She held out a hand to Kya and she took it. They walked through the door and Kya let out a small laugh. There was nobody inside and the normally chaotic layout of tables was gone, replaced by one single table in the middle of the room. Two lumpy and somewhat dirty looking candles burned on the table and Kya beamed at how perfect it all was.

“Surprise?”

Lin smiled awkwardly as she watched Kya. She walked to the table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Kya to sit down. She did and Lin took the seat opposite her. Lin definitely seemed happy but she was also blinking much more often than usual and Kya heard her let out slow, steadying breaths from time to time. Kya brushed it off at Lin just being more outside her comfort zone than usual and didn’t mention it.

Lin looked over her shoulder and a moment later a little old man came bustling out carrying two bowls of his signature noodles. He looked nervously to Lin as he carefully set them down on the table in front of them. Kya thought she saw Lin shake her head very slightly before the man bowed to them both and retreated back into the kitchens.

They chatted as they ate, Lin telling her about a new case at work and Kya talking about how badly she wanted to take Lin to the Fire Nation to see Izumi. Kya couldn’t help but notice how much Lin was fidgeting, one hand in her pocket under the table and her right leg bounced up and down incessantly.

“Lin, is everything okay?”

“What? Oh, yes. I’m fine.”

She picked up her bowl, emptying it of the watered down broth at the bottom. The owner of the restaurant poked his head out from the kitchen and cleared his throat loudly. Lin bolted up from the table abruptly, a look of panic on her face as Kya raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m fine. I just… I need to use the bathroom.”

She nearly tripped over her chair as she retreated towards the door to the kitchen, gesturing aggressively for the old man to follow her.

Oh Lin was definitely acting weirder than usual. Kya finished her food and leaned back against her chair. She didn’t think there was anything wrong with her but Lin was still keeping a secret from her. She heard a small commotion from the kitchen before Lin came bustling back out. She blew out the candles on the table and grabbed Kya by an arm, pulling her out of her chair and towards the door.

“C’mon, we’re leaving.”

“Lin, you can’t leave without payi-“

“I paid him in advance. More than what he makes in a week. Let’s go.”

* * *

Lin cursed at herself as they left the restaurant. She thought she had been prepared and yet she couldn’t do it. She had ruined everything. Kya didn’t say anything as they walked down the street. They had been having such a nice night and she had to mess it all up. Typical.

As they walked Kya gently slipped her arm through Lin’s, leaning in closer.

“I’m sorry for ruining our date night.”

“Ruining- spirits Lin, tonight was perfect.”

Lin felt her cheeks warm. She would never know what she did to deserve Kya. She was a shining star in the darkness that plagued so much of her life. She loved her more than anything and never wanted to live without her again. Lin’s heartrate increased again as she tried to mentally psyche herself up. She had botched her own plan but perhaps she could still muster the courage she needed to save the night.

Lin looked to the sky and the stars that were trying to push their way through the clouds above Republic City and she got a new idea. She placed her hand on the arm Kya had linked through hers and pulled them in a new direction before she lost her nerve again.

“Now where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Lin brought them to the edge of the sidewalk and broke away from Kya, using one hand to whistle for a cab while the other waved in the air. A car appeared almost out of nowhere and Lin opened the door, motioning for Kya to get in first. Lin walked around to the driver’s side and told the driver to get out of the car. He recognized who she was and jumped out without question.

Kya watched as the pair talked in hushed tones until finally Lin handed over a large bag of money and shook the man’s hand. Lin smiled and carefully ducked into the car next to Kya. The driver did exactly what she had asked and after several minutes they were out of the busy part of the city and heading up a road that lead to grassy spot couples often picnicked at.

Kya rested her head against Lin’s shoulder as it got darker outside. Lin eyed the sky again and was pleased that she could see more sparkling stars the further away from the city they got. The cab stopped and Lin got out first, reaching a hand to help Kya out.

Lin led them to the spot she was looking for and Kya let out a small gasp. It was the best view of the city in Lin’s opinion. Especially at night. The golden city glittered against the water but if you looked up you could still see the stars.

Kya smiled as she stared at the city, looking up and closing her eyes against the light of the moon. Lin smiled too and felt her panic increase again as she struggled to muster the courage she so desperately needed right now. She didn’t notice that Kya was studying her, a suspicious look in her eye.

“Lin, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird all night and you’re starting to worry me a little.”

Lin deflated as she let out a long breath. She looked around wildly, putting her hand in her pocket again and running her fingers over the small piece of metal within. She was being ridiculous. She loved Kya and she knew Kya loved her. She was just so worried about how the waterbender would react. What if she messed up their whole relationship?

After a minute Lin groaned. _You know what, fuck it._ Before she could talk herself out of it again she dropped to the ground in front of Kya, grabbing her hand and pressing the pendant from her pocket against her palm.

Kya opened her hand and her eyes got wide in surprise. Lin knew she was supposed to say something now but no words seemed able to come out. Spirits, she thought her heart was going to burst from her chest. She just stayed there on the ground, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish when Kya _started laughing._

Lin’s face got red as she quickly stood up. She took a couple steps back, completely mortified. She was so stupid. Kya stopped laughing as she saw Lin’s reaction, moving towards her and taking her hands.

“I’m sorry. It was stupid…”

“No. Lin, you don’t understand.”

Kya reached her hand down the cleavage of her dress and pulled out a gold chain with a simple gold ring attached to it. Lin stared at her for several moments before she caught on to what was happening.

“Is that?”

“It is.”

“Oh.”

“Well?”

“What?”

“You made the first move, aren’t you going to ask me a question?”

Lin’s eyes watered as she smiled, unable to contain the relief and joy she felt.

“Will you marry me, Kya?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure…”

“Kya!”

“Of course I’ll marry you dummy.”

Kya held out the necklace Lin had given her and turned around. Lin carefully wrapped the necklace around her neck and fastened it under the hair Kya was holding up and out of the way.

“Where did you get this pendant?”

Lin’s cheeks got red again as she looked down.

“I made it.”

Kya whipped around, smiling in surprise.

“It’s beautiful. The design is so detailed. Lin, I’ve always known you were a talented bender but this level of delicate precision is impressive.”

Kya ran her fingers over the design. The background was a simple array of swirls that paid homage to the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe. A crescent moon took up one half of the round metal pendant, little dots of gold speckled throughout. The other half was a small flying boar. The detail on the wings was so intricate Kya didn’t doubt that it had taken Lin hours to do.

“I’m glad you like it. Huan actually helped me. I’ve never really used my bending for _art._ I actually liked it a lot. It was actually one of the few times I could completely clear my head.”

Kya smirked. Lin Beifong, the artist at heart. She held up the gold chain she still held in her hand.

“Your turn. I put the ring on a chain so you could still wear it under your uniform without worrying about losing it.”

It was Lin’s turn to smirk as she crossed her arms and looked Kya up and down.

“What?”

“You’ve got to ask me.”

“Lin, you already asked me and I said yes.”

“I don’t care. I want you to say it.”

“Fine, but I’m not getting down on the ground.”

Kya looked away for a second and when she turned back to Lin she tilted her head down and batted her eyelashes at her.

“Republic City Police Chief Lin Beifong. Eldest daughter of the great Melon Lord, Toph Beifong. Former lover of my little brother-“

“Kya!”

“Absolute love of my life and the person I never want to be without. Would you please marry me so I can point you out wherever I go and loudly proclaim _that’s my wife, isn’t she hot?”_

Lin stared at her for just a second.

“Well? Are you going to say something or do I have to talk about how I can’t live my life without your tongue pushing against my-“

Kya was cut off by Lin moving to her and kissing her.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

* * *

Lin really should have known better. All rookies, including herself all those years ago were regularly called to the spot up on the hill to shoo away couples who took their date night too far. Sometimes arresting them for indecent exposure if things escalated far enough.

She hadn’t given too much thought to what they were doing, she was just so caught up in her beautiful girlfriend bathed in the light of the stars and moon. No, not girlfriend. _Fiancée._ Kya hadn’t helped at all of course and before she knew it neither of them had any clothes on.

Lin was almost at her climax, Kya sucking on the side of her neck as her fingers worked Lin so thoroughly she thought she might combust. She could feel her muscles tighten, the pressure of sweet release getting closer. They were so distracted that Lin hadn’t even heard or sensed the car pull up.

“Republic City Police!”

Lin’s arousal died in an instant. Kya pulled away from her, both their eyes wide in surprise. Lin was mortified and Kya looked _amused._ A flashlight shown in their direction before moving away as the officer undoubtedly realized they were naked.

“Uh, please cover yourselves and then I’m going to need you to come with me.”

Lin tilted her head back and let out a low groan. Kya sat up, pulling her dress over her head and throwing Lin’s clothes at her. Lin quickly covered herself as she working on pulling on her pants. Kya messed with her hair as she unsuccessfully tried taming the mess it had become before she stood up, walking towards the officer.

“Kya, what are you doing?”

“Shh, don’t worry. I’ll handle this.”

Lin cursed as she struggled to finish getting dressed, this would have been so much easier if she had worn her armor.

“Hey kid, come here.”

The officer looked behind him as if she was talking to someone else. He was definitely a rookie.

“Yes, you.”

He was skittish and jumpy but walked closer to Kya.

“I think it’s best you just forget what happened here tonight.”

“I-I’m sorry, ma’am I can’t do that. I’m going to have to bring you and your…”

“Girlfriend. Well, I guess fiancée now.”

“Right. You guys can’t do…. _that_ in a public place like this.”

Lin stared incredulously as Kya wrapped an arm around the officer’s shoulders, leaning in closer as she angled them to where Lin was sitting.

“No, kid. I don’t think you quite understand the gravity of the situation you’ve found yourself in. Do you know Chief Beifong?”

“Y-y-yes. Of course.”

“Well, the Chief likes to keep her personal life _very_ private and I just know she’d want you to let us go on our way while you go on yours.”

“Why would Chief Beifong want me to let you and your fiancée go? Why would she care?”

“Because she’s currently sitting in the grass over there, struggling to get her pants on.”

Lin groaned again as she saw the officer’s eyes get very wide, his face somehow both going pale and getting red at the same time. She looked at him and recognition dawned as he quickly turned away, ducking out of Kya’s grip. He backed away, tripping over a rock and falling down before jumping back up.

“I-I-I-I’m so sorry. C-C-Chief. I’m just going to…”

He was stammering like crazy as he quickly ran back to his police car. Lin heard the tires skid against the earth as he retreated as fast as possible.

She pulled her jacket over her tunic and stood, walking to Kya. She fumbled with the clasp of the gold chain her ring was looped through and finally just flicked her finger, metalbending the blasted thing together.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

“Oh, Lin, don’t be so dramatic. That kid nearly wet himself, I don’t think he’s going to say anything. Speaking of… now that we’ve been caught and know he’s not coming back we could…”

She raised her eyebrows suggestively, biting her lip as she looked Lin up and down.

“Absolutely not. We’re going home.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun. And by the way, Lin. How exactly are we going to get home?”

Lin grabbed her arm and started marching them down the road. Kya practically went limp as she groaned.

“Liiiin, we’re not walking all the way home.”

She stopped, pulling her arm from Lin’s grip. She rummaged around in the pocket of her dress before pulling out a small whistle and quickly blowing into it before Lin could stop her.

“Kya!”

“What? It’s such a long way home and I’m already so tired.”

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose as she kept walking down the road, Kya following begrudgingly behind. They had only been walking a few minutes when they heard the unmistakable sound of an air bison approaching. The beast landed a few paces in front of Lin as Kya ran past her to stroke the hairy animal’s fluffy face.

“Good girl, Pepper! We’ll get you back to Jinora before she even knows you left.”

“Too late.”

Lin let out a breath as she closed her eyes.

“Jinora! What are you doing out so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Aunt Kya.”

“Fair enough. We need a ride back to the city. Lin here wanted to walk all the way home but I thought an air bison might be a bit quicker.”

Lin opened her eyes as Jinora leaned around Pepper’s head to wave to Lin.

“I’m sorry she bothered you, Jinora.”

“Yes, I’m very sorry for bothering you. But…. seeing that you’re already here?”

Lin rolled her eyes as Jinora smiled.

“Of course I’ll bring you home.”

As they soared over trees that quickly turned to sparkling city lights Kya melted against Lin’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. Lin shifted to a more comfortable position for both of them, wrapping her arm around Kya’s middle.

“Can I ask what you two were doing out there so late?”

“Well your Aunt Lin looked so beautiful in the moonlight that I thought she’d look better without cloth-“

“Kya.”

“It’s okay, Aunt Lin. I know what couples like to do up there, I was just curious.”

Lin nudged Kya, the waterbender looking to her in confusion. She rolled her eyes, gesturing to the necklace around Kya’s throat.

“Oh! Can I tell her, Lin?”

Lin just nodded, gesturing for her to go ahead.

“Actually, Jinora. It was Lin’s idea to bring be up to that particular spot. Because she thought it would be a good spot to ask me to marry her.”

Pepper leaned unexpectedly to the right as Jinora jerked the reigns in surprise.

“WHAT!?”

Her eyes darted between them, her eyes wide and mouth open.

“She said yes, of course.”

Lin smiled at the young girl as she repositioned the reigns and ran over to where they say. She flung her arms around both of them.

“I’m so happy for you! When is the wedding? Can I be there when you tell my dad? How many people are you going to invite?”

“Whoa whoa! Easy there. Lin and I haven’t thought that far ahead yet. I imagine it’ll just a small ceremony though. Family and a few friends.”

“Yes. Very small.”

Lin had felt a surge of panic at the girl’s questions but felt herself calm as Kya interrupted saying exactly what Lin was thinking. Jinora just smiled as she continued to stare at them, hugging them tightly again.

* * *

They landed as quietly as an enormous air bison could outside the building of their shared apartment building. Lin created a set of stairs so they could easily step off the animal. She returned the road to its original state as her and Kya waved to Jinora as she flew off.

They walked down the hall to their apartment as quietly as they could, Lin flicking her fingers to unlock their door.

“So, how long before Tenzin calls us?”

Lin didn’t have a chance to answer because as soon as she pushed open the door the phone started to ring. Kya snorted in amusement as she walked inside, Lin groaning as she followed behind her. She just wanted to spend the rest of the night in peace with her new fiancée. Maybe it wasn’t even Tenzin. She dragged her feet as she went to answer the phone.

“Spirits, I really hope somebody’s been murdered.”

“Lin!”

“I know, I know. Chief Beifong.”

“WAY TO GO LINNY!”

Lin’s eyes got wide as she turned to Kya in shock.

“Mom?”

Kya let out a laugh as she sauntered off toward the bedroom, watching Lin’s roller coaster of facial expressions as Toph continued talking. Evidently the ancient eartbender had _“seen”_ the whole thing and she was quite proud of both of them.

“Mother. Please. I am BEGGING you to stop talking.”

Kya walked back into the room and cleared her throat. Lin turned to her and nearly dropped the phone. Kya was wearing her new betrothal necklace. _Only_ the necklace.

“Goodbye mother.”

Lin hung up the phone running to Kya and jumping into her arms, the waterbender laughing as she held her tightly against her.

“Now where did we leave off?”


End file.
